Suspicious Scenes
by almondcrescent
Summary: In heaven, where they can do everything they want, Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily have a look at a scene in HP and PoA. Naturally, they have quite a lot to say. JPLE, RLSB, you know you're curious.


**Author's Note:** Finally have I written something again! And I_ will_ continue. I have so many ideas; I've just been too lazy lately to put them into action. My muse is still on holiday, but she sent a postcard.  
I'm sorry if this turned out being rubbish, I just hope someone might enjoy it. And now, all I have to do is post this as long as it's still December and then go find some sparkling wine and celebrate the New Year. Cheers!

This is kind of a sequel to "Suspicious passages", which features the same scene how it was described in the book and a little longer. Again, I have to blame my laziness for the shortness of this one. It is kind of AU with the Marauders and Lily in heaven watching _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. As I'm sure you can figure out, those lines are **bold**. I'm sorry if the script isn't entirely true to the film at some points.

**Warning: **Slash. Squint and you'll miss it. Rated for swearwords, by the way. You'll miss those for sure.

**Disclaimer:** They wouldn't grant me the rights, not even for the pups only. Not even for Christmas.

* * *

**Suspicious Scenes**

* * *

Sirius was running down the stairs, the same electric bundle of energy he always resembled when he had an idea that felt particularly enjoyable to him. Remus and James, who'd been playing chess on the low table standing in one corner of the Potter's spacious living room, looked up as the raven leaped the last steps and strode toward them, his mischievous purposes painted on his beautiful face in the form of a happy grin. The delicious smell of coffee was wavering in the air, coming from the kitchen where Lily was busy cleaning the dishes of their equally delicious lunch and preparing desserts.

Heaven was not an empty space full of clouds from which you could fall down when you had bad luck and tripped. No, heaven was for everyone the place where they felt most happy.

For Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily, heaven was a perfect replica of Godric's Hollow. The four of them used to spend ages in their little cottage, which they now shared, indulging in various activities like chess, listening to Muggle rock music Sirius couldn't get enough of, reading books Remus adored, watching Muggle films Lily loved, and playing Quidditch, which James loved so much he couldn't even stop playing in his death.

Right now, Sirius was standing before them practically gleaming with excitement.

"I found something that you'll just _love_!" he exclaimed, bouncing in anticipation.

"What is it, love?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked at them with a beatific smile and showed them the video he was clutching.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" James read aloud. "What _is_ that?"

They heard Lily groan from the kitchen, and a moment later she came running into the living room. "We are _not _going to watch that film, Sirius."

"Why not?" he said, and his face fell, immediately reducing to big, silver puppy-dog eyes. He was nearly whining; his personal recipe for success.

If it had been Remus contradicting him, there would have been no way he could _not_ get his will. Unfortunately, this was Lily.

"This film is … crazy!"

"Yes!" Sirius said, the eager smile returning to his lips. "It's brilliant!"

"What _is_ this?" James demanded in a poor imitation of his brother's whining skills.

Remus laughed. "It's a pretty crazy Muggle film with lots of funny music and stuff," he explained.

"Great, now I know what you're talking about." James pouted.

"You know this film?" Sirius turned his attention towards Remus now, his smile dazzling. "D'you want to watch it?"

"Well, we could…" Remus said, but he was cut off quickly.

"No, we won't. Absolutely not." Lily stated steadfastly. "Just because you're so whipped as to be willing to be talked into anything…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus grinned, while Sirius sat down next to James in order to pout along.

"Oh, nothing," Lily smiled. "Just that I think you lovebirds are adorable."

She conjured the coffee mugs from the kitchen and placed them on the table with a flick of her wand. "And what's more, I've already got an idea for what we could do. Concerning you two. And James and me as well, actually."

Three sets of eyes were looking at her expectantly while she went to a drawer and pulled another video out.

"You know I told you about those films they were making about Harry… the ones we found out about when we visited Cassandra in the summer?" (1)

"The ones she, like, conjured from the future?" James asked.

"Exactly." Lily said, waiting for the others to say something more.

"So she sent them to you?" Remus wanted to know.

"Well, yeah, and I found a very interesting scene when I was skimming through them for a short overlook. I want to start out with this one." She smiled.

"What, before we watch the entire thing?" Sirius said.

"Yes, because, believe it or not, this scene features you, Padfoot, and you, Moony, and the best hints indicating that someone down there _must_ know you are perfect for each other," Lily said as she put the video in the recorder and pressed play.

_**Ron sat upon a sagging bed, clutching his bloody foot.**_

They immediately knew by the surroundings what this place was.

"The shrieking shack!" Remus exclaimed, and leaned forward in his seat in order to get a closer look.

"And look who's coming!" Sirius said.

**HERMIONE: Ron! You're okay --**

**HARRY: The dog -- where's the --**

**RON: He's the dog. It's a trap, Harry. He's an Animagus...**

_**Harry looks down, follows the paw prints on the floor to a pair of human feet. Harry looks up slowly at the man standing in the shadows. Filthy, matted hair hangs to his shoulders. His skin like a corpse.**_

Being smart boys, the Marauders had figured out at once which episode of their life and Harry's the scene was portraying. Thus, they knew who this man was supposed to be.

"Boy, they made me look _ugly_! What a disgrace! I, Sirius _fucking_ Black could _never_ look that indecent! I am the epitome of everything that is beauty!"

"Not vain at all, are we, Padfoot?" James laughed, nudging his friend playfully.

"Never," said the latter. "'Tis a simple fact."

"Maybe it's to emphasize Harry's beauty," Lily stated, who was sitting next to her husband now, leaning casually against his side, their hands entwined. James smiled proudly in agreement. "Yes, of course our son would be perfect. I mean, with parents like us… a sheer beauty for a mother and a father who's just as handsome…"

"Now who's the vain one?" Sirius snorted amusedly, and added, "Still, I am deeply offended."

"Me, too. You _are_ ravishingly beautiful. They could have done better," Remus said not only to placate him but because he meant it, too, and placed a comforting kiss on his lover's lips.

**SIRIUS BLACK: He studies Harry's face keenly. Harry draws his wand.**

**HERMIONE: If you want to kill Harry, you'll -- you'll... have to kill us, too!**

**SIRIUS BLACK: No. Only one will die tonight.**

"Aww, don't I sound creepy? I make such a good impression as a murderer." Sirius stated, looking quite smug.

Remus breathed an amused laugh, looking at him in a very patient, loving way, like people do when they want to explain to a stubborn child that they did something completely stupid, but still looked adorable doing it: "Maybe not the most diplomatic way to approach your godson for the first time… but you've never been known for diplomacy, actually…"

The others laughed as well and Sirius' smile didn't falter as he considered Remus contentedly. "And don't you just love me?"

Remus grinned, too. "I do."

**HARRY: Then it'll be you!**

**HERMIONE: Harry! No!**

_**Just then, footsteps sound. Black wheels toward the door, edgy. Harry eyes Black, wand hand shaking violently. As Black turns back, he stops, regards Harry cautiously.**_

**SIRIUS BLACK: Going to kill me, Harry?**

"Don't I deliver those lines perfectly?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, Pads" Lily admonished mildly.

**HARRY: Yes.**

_**Harry raises his wand -- the door crashes open: Remus Lupin.**_

"Remus!! Finally," Sirius exclaimed then threw his arms around the latter as if he'd really just entered the room.

"My God, they made me dead ugly, too!" Remus called out in shock.

"Haha, you do look pathetic," James snickered.

**HARRY/HERMIONE/RON: Professor Lupin!**

_**Lupin ignores them, eying Black intensely.**_

"See! There we are! The first clue. Why don't they just get that you two belong together?"

(This exclamation came from Lily now, who had always been the one to tell them they were perfect for one another, even before they were together. As she put it, the odds were always this: 'If there are any two people in the entire school who are hot for each other, it's you guys'.)

**PROFESSOR LUPIN: Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within.**

"Ouch! That was mean, darling."

"It's the bitterness, love."

"I know." And a sad, genuine, pleading puppy-dog eyes expression entered Sirius' grey orbs. Remus looked at him and smiled. The gaze hooked him once again and the renewed forgiveness came instantly. His amber eyes delved into the other's and wiped away the sadness.

**SIRIUS BLACK: You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?**

_**The two regard each other, the moment taut with tension.**_

"Ah, the tension!" Lily sighed.

"There comes another clue." Remus said.

"Yes. I'm daring you to think of exactly how well you know me." Sirius answered, smiling at him.

They looked at each other again, and the intimacy of their gaze was blazing heat in the air around them, vibrating in the atmosphere, reverberating in their bodies.

**_Lupin steps forward and embraces Black like a brother._**

"I hate this part," Sirius mumbled, "Like a brother… Of _course_ I embrace my soul-mate."

"Nice choice of words, Pads," James said appreciatively.

"Still, we _embrace_, and were hoping for so much more to come…" Remus added with a meaningful look.

"I don't need to know the details," James cut in quickly.

"You needn't, thanks to Hermione."

**HERMIONE: No! I trusted you! I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend! _(pointing)_ He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!**

_**Harry and Ron stare, dumbfounded, at Lupin. Black howls then, bitterly amused. Lupin eyes him, then turns back.**_

"That's the most dreadful part for me," Remus said matter-of-factly.

The others nodded in silent understanding. Sirius clutched Remus' hand a little tighter.

**PROFESSOR LUPIN: How long have you known?**

**HERMIONE: Since Professor Snape set the essay.**

**PROFESSOR LUPIN: You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione.**

**SIRIUS BLACK: Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone.**

"And we'd better been quick," Sirius muttered under his breath, with a strained, vicious edge to his voice. Even now, when their world was all 'forgive and forget', he couldn't restrain the menace in his dark eyes and the tension his stance.

**PROFESSOR LUPIN: Wait, Sirius –**

"Always the responsible one." James said fondly, looking at Remus, who smiled sheepishly.

**SIRIUS BLACK: I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!**

Sirius nodded bitterly and Remus' eyes searched his lover's again, concerned, comforting, loving. Now it was him who strengthened his hold on their joined hands, supplying the other with his love and support. And Sirius took it willingly, gratefully, and pulled him into a thankful kiss.

**PROFESSOR LUPIN: All right then. As you wish...**

"You know, that is the brilliant thing about our relationship. That we trust each other so completely – I can even talk you into killing someone." Sirius' voice held a strange note, something like bitter smugness.

"Yes," Remus admitted thoughtfully, "Yeah, I s'pose you can. But I had my reasons, too, in this case."

"Only Harry is the greatest hero the world has ever seen," James interjected.

"And acts as such," Lily completed.

**HARRY: No! You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!**

"Aww, that hurts. Still. That anyone would ever…" Sirius sighed. When he felt wary like this, he looked older than usual. His face displayed what he had lived through, like an open book its tattered pages.

"Yeah, it hurts," James said, "But we know it's different." He smiled at his best friend and they shared a look of perfect understanding. They revelled in their complete trust and friendship, in their brotherhood.

**SIRIUS BLACK: It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!**

"You're right to defend yourself," Remus whispered fiercely.

**PROFESSOR LUPIN: Harry! You've got to listen –**

"And you're amazing to just go along with me," Sirius breathes back.

**HARRY: Did he listen! When my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming!**

**SIRIUS BLACK: No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret it the rest of my life!**

_**Harry's eyes flash to Black's, glittering with pain.**_

They all grabbed each other's hands to prevent the excruciating flood of memories that was threatening to assault them.

**PROFESSOR LUPIN: Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry. Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead.**

Sirius stiffened when the memories invaded his mind once more, but he managed to keep his control and concentrate on more curious issues.

"How can you be so matter-of-factly about it?" Sirius asked Remus, awed. Remus shrugged.

**SIRIUS BLACK: He's as good as dead.**

**HARRY: What're you talking about? There's nobody here.**

**SIRIUS BLACK: Oh yes there is...**

_**Black turns to Ron then and croons in a cruel sing song**_

**SIRIUS BLACK: Come out, come out, Peter, come out, come out and play...**

_**Ron draws back from Black's demented gaze.**_

"You have to admit," Sirius said, smugness returning to his face, "that I was performing my show well. That was fucking _amazing_! I mean, who wouldn't believe I was a mental killer?"

**RON: You're mad...**

_**Suddenly, Snape bursts into the room.**_

**SNAPE: Expelliarmus!**

_**The wands fly from their hands. The others turn, find Snape standing in the doorway, smiling smugly.**_

**SNAPE: _(eying Black)_ Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you.**

Sirius jumped up from the couch in outrage. "Fucking git!"

James jumped up with him. "Fucking bastard!"

Lily stood up, too, and gripped James' arm in order to restrain him from doing things that were completely futile, considering they were looking at a video. Remus put a comforting hand on Sirius' forearm and tried to drag him back down. When Sirius let himself fall unceremoniously back onto the cushions, he snarled impatiently.

"Come on, I want to see them smashing him into the wall."

**PROFESSOR LUPIN: Severus –**

"Man, there he goes again. Remus, sometimes your obsession for a calm and logic course of action is downright exasperating." James stated.

**SNAPE: I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof.**

**SIRIUS BLACK: Brilliant! And -- as usual --dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to.**

"Good retort," Lily said and the others nodded in grim consent.

_**As Black approaches, Snape puts his wand to Black's neck.**_

**SNAPE: Give me a reason. I beg you.**

**PROFESSOR LUPIN: Don't be a fool, Severus!**

"He's a fool? And acting like one, too? Well, here comes a surprise…" James said sarcastically.

**SIRIUS BLACK: He can't help it. It's habit by now.**

"Exactly," Sirius grinned, obviously satisfied with his witty answer.

**PROFESSOR LUPIN: Quiet, Sirius!**

**SNAPE: _(clucking his tongue) _Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal.**

The group laughed, and Lily rather freaked out at this point. "You see? That is the ultimate proof. I mean, somebody must have written the line for a purpose. It's so hilarious, all the hints they inserted in this. What d'you think? I bet this Rowling person is a secret fan of you two."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure she thinks we're hot. Well, who wouldn't?"

**SIRIUS BLACK: Piss off.**

**SNAPE: Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors? Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best. After you.**

"Stupid fucking git!" James spit, the words of the man he probably despised more than anyone else in the world like acid to his soul.

"Just a few seconds, then he'll hit the wall." Remus assured them calmly, with a mischievous glint in his amber eyes.

_**As the others start to go, Harry glances at the table where Lupin has left Harry's wand. In a flash, it's in his hand.**_

**HARRY: Expelliarmus!**

_**Snape soars into the air, hits the wall with a thud, and slides down. Ron and Hermione stare in shock.**_

James, Remus, and Sirius jumped up once again, whooping exultantly as they saw their old enemy being defeated by a thirteen-year-old.

"That's my son!" James shouted proudly.

Lily just sat there with a weak smile playing on her lips, neither amused nor sad. She'd been quite still since Snape entered the scene, but relaxed again when he was knocked out of sight. It was a difficult situation indeed; what to think of her former best friend? Her childhood companion, the man she knew loved her?

**HERMIONE: You attacked a teacher, Harry.**

"Aw come on, Hermione, that _rocked_!" Sirius said.

**Harry looks a bit shocked himself, then turns to Black.**

**HARRY: You said Peter before. Peter who?**

**PROFESSOR LUPIN: Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend.**

"Stop! I think I've had enough of this. I don't want to see Pettigrew."

Sirius turned around to face his friends and smiled at Remus, then pressed a chaste kiss on his alluring lips, unable to resist. Then he looked at Lily:

"This was wonderful, though. You're right, we _do_ belong together, all of us. Thanks for showing us, Lils. It was so much fun! – Will we watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show now?"

* * *

(1) Cassandra Trelawney, who is a real seer. (And was, in my imagination, friends with James' grandmother.)

* * *

If you review, I will send you a virtual bottle of sparkling wine plus a few remaining Christmas cookies. -- You don't do bribes? Oh… well… If you review, you will completely, utterly make my day. Pretty please? (tries the puppy-dog eyes)


End file.
